Psi Alpha Chi
Psi Alpha Chi (ΨΑΧ) is a sorority, or "sore", at Arlington University that was founded in 1924. It is sometimes referred to as simply "Alpha Chi". Histosorery Hysterical Blindness At Arlington University, gretchen and Claire share breakfast and Claire admits that it's a pleasant change of pace for her to have a normal morning. She says her life is full of possibilities. Rebecca Taylor comes over and says that Claire can't escape her destiny and asks if she'll be rushing the Psi Alpha Chi sore, the one that Sandra went to. Claire agrees to stop by but Gretchen objects, insisting that sores are a social crutch for people who can't make friends on their own. Claire invites Gretchen along, promising to be her best friend if she comes. Gretchen reluctantly agrees. Claire and Gretchen arrive late for the rush ceremony at the sore house. Rebecca begins the rush by starting up some speed-dating to introduce pledges to the sore members. Claire tries to talk about her life as best she can, but she discovers that everyone has learned about her background from Gretchen. Claire arrives at the sore and Rebecca greets her. She introduces Claire to Kara Hayback, another ex-cheerleader. Kara admits she hated the cheerleading part of cheerleading and Claire sympathizes. As they talk, Claire notices a falling banner pole and shoves Kara out of the way. It just misses both of them. Claire looks up and sees Gretchen on the balcony above. Rebecca returns to the dorm as the sore sisters prepare to initiate Gretchen and Claire. Strange Attractors At Arlington University, it's the middle of the night and Claire asks if Gretchen is awake. Three black-clad figures burst in and Claire briefly fights back until Rebecca announces who they are and says that they're to kidnap them for their initiation. The sore sisters dump the two girls in a trunk, both of them hooded. Rebecca gets them out and takes them into an old slaughterhouse with two other hooded applicants, Ashley and Olivia. She explains that they're on a scavenger hunt and the two-girl team that wins gets to sit out Hell Week. As they explore, Gretchen finds a puzzle referring to "when we were found". Ashley impetuously opens a locker and is sprayed with blood. Claire looks at them and then says to open the one marked 24, for the year the sore was founded. Inside are two battles of water. Ashley tries to take both of them but Claire says they need to be divided evenly. Claire and the others get to the main floor of the slaughterhouse and the other team goes off on their own. Gretchen and Claire go down a flight of stairs, unaware that the invisible Rebecca is following them. Claire notices a shadow and tells Gretchen to slow down. Someone throws a heavy chain and hook at them. Claire shoves Gretchen out of the way, and warns that it may not be a game. Gretchen wonders if Claire thinks the sore is trying to kill them, and observes there was no one there to shove the chain. Claire assures her there are dozens of people with abilities that could have done it, and figures that Gretchen is the target. She reminds Gretchen that Annie was killed and Gretchen reluctantly accepts what she's saying. They hear a metallic rumbling noise and then Ashley and Olivia run in. They have a clue but don't want to turn it over, and Claire tells them she doesn't care as long as they get out. The other girls reluctantly agree and lead the way. The four girls come to two doors. One says Prep Room and the other says Kill House. Ashley and Olivia choose the more ominous-sounding Kill House and Gretchen and Claire go through the Prep Room door to check it out. They find a teddy bear prize hanging on a hook. Gretchen tells Claire that she understands now and is willing to give her space. Suddenly a strap wraps around Gretchen's neck. When Claire tries to free her, she's shoved away. Claire grabs a pole and breaks the strap, and then looks around. The invisible Rebecca attacks her, shoving her onto a metal spike. Claire grabs a hook and hits her in the shoulder, disrupting her concentration and turning her visible. The other girls arrive and Rebecca runs past them, turning invisible to make her escape. They see Claire impaled and watch in horror as Gretchen pulls her free and her wound heals. Gretchen wonders what they're going to do. Shadowboxing|Shadowboxing]] At the slaughterhouse, Olivia and Ashley wonder what they just saw, and Ashley is describing the fact that they just saw Rebecca turn invisible and Claire impaled on a steel rod. Claire says they were attacked by wild dogs, and claims that the sore sisters must have put hallucinogenics in the water bottles. At their dorm room, Gretchen is doing an Internet search to determine why Rebecca wants Gretchen and Annie dead. Claire plans to go to Rebecca's sore house and see if she can find answers in Rebecca's room. Claire arrives at Psi Alpha Chi and talks to Olivia and Ashley. She asks them if they've seen Rebecca but they don't remember what happened, and the Haitian and Noah emerge. Notes * In early episode drafts, the sore was called "Alpha Chi Delta". The name was later changed to "Psi Alpha Chi". Most references to the old name were changed (including on posters inside the sore house). However, one remaining reference to the "Alpha Chi Delta" name can be seen on Claire's "sign up" profile, as seen on Gretchen's computer. * Sandra Bennet was a member of Psi Alpha Chi . There is a ΨΑΧ chapter at Arlington University, but it is unknown if Sandra attended A.U. or another institution. Category:Events